Elizabeth
thumb|Elizabeth Elisabeth Delmas , viac obyčajne známa ako Sissi, je postava z kódexu Lyoko . Je dcérou režiséra Jean-Pierra Delmasa . Ona je karikatúra povrchnej a náročnej mor. V láske s Ulrichom od materskej školy žiarli na Yumi a robí všetko, aby pomstil kapelu. Vždy je sprevádzaná Nicolasom a Hervé , dvomi študentskými fanúšikmi, ktorí ju poslúchajú prstom a okom a zaobchádzala s pohŕdaním. Je dcérou riaditeľa Kadičovej, pán Jean-Pierre Delmas . Sissi je obľúbená a verí, že je krajšia než ostatné dievčatá na Kadic College. Zisťujeme v prequel ( Prebudenie Xana ) zistila Lyoko to isté čo Odd a v dostatočnom predstihu pred Yumi (ale po Ulrich a JEREMIE ), po Ulrich keď odstraňuje kivi dostať slúžiť ako morčaťa so skenermi. Ona spočiatku odmieta byť virtualizované, Ulrich, ktorý ho predstavil Lyoko ako "virtuálny svet plný tvorov, ktorí snívajú nás zabiť," ale v časti 2 prequel, sľubuje udržať tajomstvo továrne a súhlasil, že ide o Lyoko, za predpokladu, najprv prejsť do jeho tréningového roztlieskavačky. Ale medzitým XANAžena ju napadne príšerou elektrickej energie a ona je následne odvedená do nemocnice, zatiaľ čo Yumi je virtualizovaná na jej mieste. Keď sa Sissi prebudí, zabúda na svoju prísahu v panike a odhaľuje tajomstvo pánovi Delmasovi a Jimovi , ktoré prináša do továrne. Všetky tri prídu, keď je veža vypnutá a Ulrich obviňuje Sissiho za to, že odhalil tajomstvo. Ten druhý, zúrivý, že Yumi pred ním predstúpil, obaja so svojím otcom a Jimom, ktorý objíma superpočítač, ktorý ho získal ako "špinavého zradcu" od Ulricha. Jeremiáš potom po prvý raz spustí návrat do minulosti, ktorý vymaže svoju vlastnú pamäť a Sissiho, Jima a M. Delmasa. Jeremy je rýchlo informovaný svojimi priateľmi, ale Sissi, ktorý stratil dôveru svojich ... bývalých priateľov, nebol nikdy integrovaný medzi Lyoko-Warriors. Predpokladá sa, že z tohto dôvodu sa s ňou už dlho nemohli s ňou dobre dohodnúť, hoci sa zdá, že ho Ulrich najprv nemal rád. Sissi, pod morom, cíti veľký nedostatok lásky. Pod opovržlivou fasádou sa skrýva dievča v láske s ľahostajným Ulrichom . Nevie, ako získať svoju pozornosť, a Ulrich hovorí, že sa o ňu nestará. V epizóde 82 ( Dead Memory ) ho uverila, že je jeho priateľkou a pýta sa ho, či je rád, že ísť von s najkrajšou dievčinou Kadičovej. Reaguje, keď zistí, že je zvláštne, že chodia spolu, pretože nie je "jej dievča". V epizóde 4 ( Synopse ) Sissi ukradne Ulrichov denník, v ktorom hovorí o Lyoku, vydierať ho, aby mohol prísť s ňou. V odpovedi Yumi nájde Sissiho. Číta, že Sissi to urobila iba preto, aby sa o ňu zaujímal Ulrich a že je s ním skutočne zamilovaná. A v epizóde 41 ( Ultimatum ), po ktorej Ulrich povedal Sissi by zabudnúť na všetko, to ukradne bozk, a Ulrich je priateľskejší s ňou. V epizóde 34 ( Missing Link ), že poskytne službu nahradením Yumi na fotografiu triede tým, že kladenie otázok, a to predovšetkým s otázkou, nič na oplátku (aj keby to malo lístky na koncert). Ona môže byť najväčší "suku" z kadiac, a vziať do svetového centra, ona si je dobre vedomá, že kapela Lyoko-Warriors ona prahne drží v tajnosti a berie každú príležitosť pre to (páska) aby v kolesách hovoril, a to tak zvedavosťou ako žiarlivosťou. V epizóde 66 ( renesancia ) Sissi využíva spory medzi Milly Solovieff a Tamiya Diop, aby prevzali vedenie Echoes of Kadic , denník vysokej školy. Pre Lyoko Warriors to robí ešte trapnejšie. Avšak stráca svoj vplyv neskôr, keď Milly a Tamia rezignujú, aby už nemuseli počúvať (a zároveň zosúlaďovať). Odvtedy Milly a Tamiya zjavne prevzali noviny bez nej. Potom v epizóde 69 ( Double krb ), to hrá úlohu nejasný, pretože bráni Ulrich ísť do továrne , ale tiež pomáha proti polymorfné klon z Williama , takže aj odvahu v S útočia na stvorenie. Vďaka, Lyoko-Warriors zaistiť, aby bola menom hlavy domácnosti na konci epizódy. V epizóde 85 ( Kadičova krása ) Sissi pozýva svoju islandskú korešpondentku na Kadiča , dúfajúc, že jej bude venovať väčšiu pozornosť. Ale korešpondent, pravý kánon, dáva všetkým chlapcom vysokej školy pod svoje kúzlo a zaujme na Odda, ktorý sa dopúšťa nepríjemnosti odhaliť existenciu superpočítača, ktorý neúmyselne narúša rozkazy. Táto udalosť vytvára napätie medzi Lyoko Warriors. Síť, ktorý bol opravený, vráti svojho korešpondenta na Islande (ktorý stojí za to, aby ho sledoval Odd ...). V epizóde 88 ( Cousins nepriateľov ), to presakuje do Jeremiáša miestnosti počas neprítomnosti nej a objavil na svojom počítači, sa spoluúčasťou Hervé a dočasné pomôcť Patrick (bratranec z Jeremiáša ), niekoľko tajných informácií (telefonických rozhovorov s režisérom sfalšované, falšované dokumenty Aelita ...), pokúsi sa použiť, aby sa im vráti. Patrick zasahuje, ale XANApotom zasiahne xanatifikant Hervé a Sissi, aby použili prvú, aby sabotovali Šmykľavku a druhý, aby odišli Patrika. Jeremy sa potom vráti a pomáha svojmu bratrancovi proti dvom xanatifikáciám. Po niekoľkých dobrodružstvách Aelita vypne aktivovanú vežu XANA a spustí návrat do minulosti, čo všetko vráti do poriadku. V epizóde 91 ( Bad vlny ), mobilné Sissi sa nemotorne rozbitý istiny, čo umožňuje, aby sa vyhli masívne xanatification začala Xana prostredníctvom mobilných telefónov. To pomáha Odd, keď ho prenasleduje všetok Kadič, ktorý je pod kontrolou XANA. Veža je vypnutá, pretože rozzúrená xanatifikácia jednotky Odd a Sissi do vesmíru a návrat do minulosti vymaže tento incident. Aby jej poďakovala za pomoc s útokom XANA, Odd sa v krátkom filme momentu nezaujíma zo Sissi a dokonca ide tak ďaleko, aby ho ocenil. Sissi znovu objavuje existenciu Lyoko v epizóde 95 ( Memories ), krátko po smrti XANA. Povie všetko svojmu otcovi, ktorý mu stojí za to, aby ho odviedol do nemocnice, ktorý to považuje za bláznivý. Neskôr, po poslednom návrate v minulosti začala Jeremiáša, nakoniec zmieri s Lyoko-bojovníkov , ktorí potom, čo porazili svojho najhoršieho nepriateľa, konečne uvoľní, navyše ich sekundárne nepriateľa. V sezóne 5 fanúšikov je spoločnosť Sissi vo vlastníctve spoločnosti XANA (pozri Sissi-XANA ) po opätovnom objavení superpočítača a potom integrovanej do skupiny Lyoko-Warriors, ak bola na prvýkrát odmietnutá. Počas svojej prvej misie pomohol Aelite preložiť . Počas misie v epizóde 127 ( Veľká bitka ), Sissi sprevádza Odda do vesmíru. V poslednej epizóde sa chystal byť posadnutý a iní sa rozhodli nevrátiť sa do Lyoko. Mas Sissi sa vracia do Lyoko v sezóne 6 , až do sezóny 8 . V sezóne 7 sa stala Williamovou priateľkou .